Secrets Are Secrets
= Secrets Are Secrets = Wolfy never will show his powers to anyone, but if he needed to? ________________________________________________________________________ *'Night*' Wolfy: Alright, tell me what you want to say Astrid: We could play a game before bed! Wolfy: Sure! i have a perfect game for the night Astrid: Really? Wolfy: Yup! Is called Fnaf Astrid: Is this a horror game? Wolfy: Of course it isn´t *smile* Astrid: Alright... *press the button to start* *Some Time Later* Astrid: *growls* Wolfy.....run..... Wolfy: *laughing* What? Astrid: Run! Wolfy: hahah, good night for you too *run to his pup house* *The Next Day* Wolfy wake up and see some parts of the lookout destroyed Wolfy: What happened here? Astrid: Wolfy! Grenny! Pups! Pupnapped! Wolfy: What...? Astrid: Grenny was here, with a wolf which destroyed some parts of the lookout and pupnapped the pups. Wolfy: But he was in other dimension, how he escaped? Astrid: I don´t know.... Wolfy: Why you don´t called me? You done something to help them? Where is Ryder? Astrid: They don´t let me wake you up. Yes i done, but i´m too weak to them.... and they have Ryder too... Wolfy: Alright... i´m done of play with Grenny *go inside his puphouse* Astrid: Wait, what you are doing? Wolfy: *back with a strange wear*: I will give my brother a lesson Astrid: But, you know.... you will show you powers? Wolfy: no, i´m using this clothes, they don´t will find out Astrid: That´s why you pick it? Wolfy: yeah... *Flashback* Wolfy: What is this mom? Wolfy´s mom: This is something i want you to use Wolfy: Thanks, but i guess i´m too small for it... Wolfy´s mom: Don´t worry, one day you will use it Wolfy: Thank you mom! *End Of Flashback* Wolfy: *sigh* Astrid: Something wrong? Wolfy: Nothing... wait there i will be right back with the pups... Astrid: You don´t want my help? Wolfy: No, i don´t want your help, don´t fell bad, but you can´t help me... *run to the mountains* Astrid: I Know... wait what´s that sound?? *pass out* *In The Mountains* Wolfy: Grenny´s hide out is a bit far, but i can see someone waiting for me... ???: Hello Wolfy, or should i call you by your war name, Red Of Kiser Wolfy: *growls* You´re not Grenny... who are you? ???: You can call me Thetis Wolfy: So Thetis... where are my friends? Thetis: Grenny is with them, and if you want them you have to pass from me Wolfy: Just get out of my way Thetis: You are using a strange clothe.. but let´s start Red Of Kiser? Wolfy: *growls* *red eyes* my name is Wolfy! *shoot a fireball*Thetis: *make a ice wall blocking the fireball* Wolfy: What?? Thetis: Very well, let me say my name: I´m the Dark Red Of Ice Wolfy: Get out of my way! Thetis: Let´s go! Wolfy: Alright, no choice... *charge* Thetis: *dodge* You are really idiot... fight for real Wolfy: Bring it on! *'After Some Time*' Thetis: Yeah, i guess you are too weak... Wolfy: I have no time to lost with you *hanegan forming* Thetis: What is this you´re doing? Wolfy: Take This! *shoot against him* Thetis: I guess i can stop this *stop the hanegan holding it* Wolfy: Hehe, bad choice! Thetis: Uh? *explosion* Wolfy: You should be more carefull about me Thetis: *panting* You don´t defeat me yet... Wolfy: What you will do now? Thetis: I will do what we are make for do.... we are monsters remember? Wolfy: You can be one, but i´m not, i´m a wolf pup from the paw patrol Thetis: Oh yeah? and if they see you with all this power? maybe they will put you in a lab again? Wolfy: Shut up! *Hanegan forming* Thetis: Do you think any human will like you or me? We are monsters and we need to be hated Wolfy: I Said you to Shut up! *shoot on him* Thetis: *smile* *explosion* Wolfy: *panting* It end? Thetis: Of course not, we still have work to do Wolfy: You mean.... Thetis: The best part of the battle! Zon On! Wolfy: Hahahaha! Thetis: What is so funny? Wolfy: You can´t transform, because your cell don´t want Thetis: No... come on!!! Wolfy: *go closer to him* Thetis: *gulp* What you will do? Wolfy: I could finish you up, but i´m more than you Thetis: Fine... Wolfy: *walk inside Grenny´s hide out* *The Pups was in a giant cage with Ryder and for Wolfy´s surprise, Astrid was there too* Wolfy: Pups.... Grenny: Who are you? i´m waiting for Wolfy! Chase: You looks like someone... Wolfy: Grenny... you will let them go, now! Marshall: You are a super hero? Grenny: You think you can defeat me? Wolfy: I can, and is better you do what i said! Skye: His voice is a bit familiar Wolfy: Astrid?? Astrid: Hi Wol... Strange pup... Grenny: Let´s see what you have *charge with a lightning sword* Wolfy: *dodge* Alright, you asked! *Hanegan forming* Grenny: That is... who teach you this? Wolfy: Someone that you know! *shoot it* Grenny: Argg! you will *explosion* Wolfy: This is the end! Grenny: No... that´s not the end Wolfy: Yoy need another one? Grenny: Hehe, are you enjoying playing hero? Wolfy: ....... Grenny: *evil laugh* Hurricane! Wolfy: *flying away* Aaaa! *Use his red paws to hold on the earth* Grenny: You don´t have answers, Give up! Wolfy: No, i don´t give up! *clothes fly away without he see it* Grenny: How could you resist? Wolfy: This is the end Grenny! Chase: Wait.... he is Wolfy? Zuma: Wow, Awesome, dude! Wolfy: Hanegan! *charge* Grenny: *growls* We will meet again Wolfy! *teleport* Wolfy: So, that´s how he escaped... Wolfy: *walk to the pups* You are free to go! Rubble: Thanks Wolfy! Wolfy: How did you?...... Chase: Without that clothes is easy to reconize you Wolfy: *look to himself* Darn... *In The Lookout* Wolfy: I´m sure you guys don´t want me here right? Ryder: No, of course not, we are all surprised... but that don´t change who you are Wolfy: I guess i should have told before... anyways, i will go sleep a little Astrid: I told you that you could trust them Wolfy: Yes... of course you did... Astrid: hey! look what i got! *give him his clothes again* Wolfy: WOW! *hug* Thank you!! Astrid: Alright..too close... Wolfy: *embrassed* Sorry, hehe Astrid: No problem *smile* The End __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Brands Of A Wolf Stories (BoaW)